Ah, tu n'es pas au courant ?
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: J'ai peur... J'ai peur de l'amour et de sa force. Mais vais-je un jour être capable de vivre pour une personne ? Je croyais me connaître, et pourtant... Yaoï Arashi
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui encore, nous avions répétition tous les cinq. Nous devions nous rassembler dans notre salle habituelle à 10 heures tapantes, car un programme chargé allait bientôt animer nos prochaines semaines : une tournée ! J'étais aux anges. Ce n'était pas la première que nous en faisions, mais j'adorais toujours partir avec le groupe pour nous produire dans de gigantesques salles pleines à craquer. Ce que je préférais par dessus tout dans ces moments, c'était la réaction de nos fans lorsque les assistants pyrotechniques activaient les feux et les lumières au bon moment lors de nos chansons. Cela me procurait à chaque fois de profonds frissons de contentement.

J'étais arrivé en avance à la salle de répétition, et il n'y avait que moi et l'un de mes camarades. Rêveur, je me remémorais les meilleurs moments de notre précédente tournée. Peut-être était-ce le premier concert ? Ou le dernier, au Tokyo Dome ? Impossible de choisir, tous avaient été des instants que je n'oublierai probablement jamais. Je me souvins aussi de notre performance sur l'un de nos meilleur titre : _Truth_. Les feux d'artifice avaient été parfaitement synchronisés avec la chanson, les lumières avaient créé une ambiance sombre et tendue, tournant dans toute la salle en éclairant le public de lueurs rouge-foncé. Après le concert, nous étions tous les cinq allés aux bains public pour terminer cette incroyable journée. Je souriais en repensant à nos délires de cette période qui n'était pas si lointaine.

-T'as l'air heureux.

Je sortis immédiatement de mes pensées et me tournai vers celui qui venait de me parler. C'était Sakurai Sho, le « rappeur » du groupe. Je tentais un sourire décontracté.

Moi : Ouais, je repensais à notre précédente tournée.

Sho : A quel moment en particulier ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à la table en face de moi.

Moi : La fois où ont est allé aux bains publics. On s'était bien marré, pas vrai ?

Sho : Oui, c'était sympa d'y aller.

La salle replongea dans le silence. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon ami qui semblait s'ennuyer. En effet, les autres membres avaient du retard, et nous devions attendre leur arrivée pour commencer la répétition. Alors que j'allais reprendre mes pensées là où je les avaient laissé, Sho se pencha sur le côté pour sortir de son sac une feuille de papier et un crayon. Il la posa sur la table et commença à la recouvrir de longues phrases. J'avais toujours été fasciné par le regard passionné qu'avait Sho lorsqu'il avait de l'inspiration. Ce regard là semblait voir des choses que les autres n'imagineraient jamais, des choses que lui seul pouvait comprendre et voir à leur juste valeur. Il donnait alors une attention toute particulière aux mots qu'il choisissait, aux rimes, et aux émotions qu'il voulait véhiculer. Et tout cela semblait d'une facilité effarante. Je l'admirais toujours dans ces moments là.

Pendant la précédente tournée aussi il écrivait parfois, avec toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme fier de ses propres trouvailles. Quelques minutes après avoir commencé, il reposa son crayon et se relu, cherchant les fautes grammaticales. Lorsqu'enfin il posa sa feuille sur la table, son regard pétillant s'éteignit en celui que j'avais l'habitude de voir, jours après jours. Il n'était pas vraiment morne ou froid, juste qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir cette flammèche passionnée qui les faisait briller lorsqu'il pratiquait ce qu'il aimait.

Soudain, nous faisant à la sursauter et nous retourner, la porte de la salle de répétition s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant surgir deux de nos coéquipiers.

Ohno : Salut vous deux.

Sho : Salut Ohno, MatsuJun.

Jun : Yo.

Je leur adressait à mon tour un sourire et un vague signe de la main tout en les suivant des yeux. Jun s'approcha de Sho et aperçu la feuille posée sur la table. Il la prit avec un sourire.

Jun : Oh ! Tu as encore écrit ?

Sho : Oui, juste avant que vous n'arriviez.

Jun : Ceux-là sont plutôt bons, continua-t-il en parcourant la feuille des yeux, on pourrait les mettre dans notre nouveau titre.

Sho : Ah, _Heaven_ ?

Ohno : Il manque Nino, non ? fit-il en posant son manteau sur une chaise.

Sho : Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour dire qu'il aura un peu de retard, annonça-t-il en rangeant la feuille que lui rendait Jun.

Ohno : Encore ? râla-t-il. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive !

Sho : Tu sais bien qu'il traverse une période difficile en ce moment, on ne peut pas lui demander de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Jun : D'ailleurs, tu as des nouvelles à ce sujet ?

Sho : Non, pourquoi je saurais ?

Jun : Bah tu es le mieux placé pour savoir, non ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il ne me semblait pas être au courant de quoi que ce soit au sujet de Nino, et encore moins quelque chose que Sho saurait plus que nous. Celui commença à s'énerver sous la pression de Jun qui devenait de plus en plus insistant. Et comme je ne comprenais toujours pas, je me levai soudain de ma chaise, les interrompant dans leur dispute.

Sho : Aiba-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Moi : Arrêtez de vous fâcher et expliquez moi de quoi vous parlez. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Nino ?

Sho : Ah... tu n'es pas au courant ?

_PS : Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! C'est ma première fanfic' Yaoï et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous ne trouverez pas l'histoire trop bizarre ou trop longue ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Non je n'étais pas au courant, il semblait embarrassé de devoir parler à nouveau de ce fameux problème, car il prit un certain temps pour choisir ses mots, lui qui était si doué pour écrire. Il se mordilla furtivement les lèvres puis soupira. Il me montra la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis plus tôt.

Sho : Rassis-toi, je vais t'expliquer.

J'obéis, non sans adresser un regard interloqué à Jun et Ohno qui avaient tous deux détourné le leur. L'ambiance dans la salle s'était extrêmement dégradée en si peu de temps, c'en était effrayant.

Sho : Voilà... commença-t-il en hésitant, il y a de ça environ trois semaines... Ohno, c'est bien ça ?

Ohno : On s'en fiche de quand c'était, le plus important c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sho : Oui oui... On était en congé et j'avais prévu de retrouver MatsuJun pour aller manger quelque part pour le déjeuner. Il devait venir me chercher chez moi et on était sensés sortir après.

Jun : Ce jour-là, j'avais du retard à cause d'une interview.

Sho : Mais on a frappé à ma porte à l'heure où je devais le retrouver. Sauf que ce n'étais pas MatsuJun, mais Nino. Il avait un air bizarre et les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré. Alors, je l'ai fait entrer chez moi, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il a commencé à me sortir qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, qu'il était une aberration de la nature, des trucs dans le genre...

Moi : Eh ? Sérieux ?

Sho : Oui. Donc j'ai voulu le consoler, on l'apprécie tous Nino, et on ne supporte pas de le voir dans un état comme ça, alors je l'ai réconforté. Je ne sais plus ce que je lui ai servit à boire, si c'était alcoolisé ou pas...

Ohno : Euh, ça aussi on s'en fout.

Sho : Bref, le pire n'est pas encore arrivé. On a parlé comme ça pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que je lui pose la fameuse question. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Quand je lui ai demandé, il s'est figé et il est devenu tout rouge, comme si ça le gênait de me le dire.

_[Sho : Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Tu n'est pas venu pour ne rien me dire, pas vrai ?_

_Nino : J'ai peur que tout le monde sache, en fait._

_Sho : Si ça peut te rassurer, ça peut rester entre nous._

_Nino : Te connaissant, tu iras tout raconter à Jun._

_Sho : Gomen... -_-'_

_Nino : Oh et puis zut ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de cacher ça plus longtemps, je me sens déjà trop mal tout seul._

_Sho : Si je peux, j'essaierai de t'aider._

_Nino : Merci, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire..._

_Sho : Alors, c'est quoi ?_

_Nino se statufia, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il le sentait battre jusque dans ses oreilles, tant et si fort qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Il prit une grande inspiration, expira lentement, et, en se forçant à ne fixer que le tapis sous ses pieds, il céda._

_Nino : Je suis amoureux... _

_Sho : Ah bah c'est-_

_Nino : Non c'est pas génial ! s'écria-t-il en se levant du canapé sur lequel ils étaient tous les deux assis. C'est franchement pas génial du tout !_

_Sho : Attends, je comprends pas, là. Et rassis-toi._

_Nino : C'est pas génial, parce que... fit-il en reprenant sa place à côté de Sho. Parce que j'aime un homme.]_

Moi : EEEEEEHH ? oO' Attends, c'est pas possible ! Nino ?

Sho : Oui, Nino. Mais c'est pas fini, parce que quand je l'ai raccompagné à la porte en ayant ENFIN réussi à le convaincre que ce qui était anormal, c'était de ne rien ressentir du tout pour quelqu'un, il m'a plaqué contre la porte, et m'a embrassé.

Moi : QUOI ?

Jun : Eh ! T'as oublié de dire qu'il t'avais touché le- =D

Ohno : JUN !

Moi : Attends attends, que je me calme...

Je pris mon visage dans mes mains, le coeur battant, et le feu me montant brusquement aux joues. Impossible ! Ninomiya Kazunari ? Rhaaa non, c'était trop bizarre... et carrément impossible ! C'était vrai qu'il avait un visage fin et androgyne, mais je n'avais jamais vu une quelconque tendance chez lui !

Jun : Euh... Aiba ? Ça va ?

Je libérai mon visage de mes mains pour voir qu'il était ruisselant de larmes.

_PS : Le deuxième chapitre ! J'ai pris très peu de temps à écrire cette fic' donc j'espère que ça ne part pas trop dans tous les sens...^^' La suite arrive bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Je pleurais. Extrêmement embarrassé, je me retournai pour essuyer mes larmes sans comprendre. Sho s'approcha de moi et me prit par les épaules avec un air étonné.

Sho : Oi, ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Moi : Hein ? Mais j'en sais rien...

Jun : T'es sûr ?

Moi : Mais oui !

Jun : T'en pincerais pas pour Nino, par hasard ? =D

Moi : TU VEUX CREVER ?

Jun : Na, gomen...

J'essuyai les dernières larmes qui roulaient lentement sur mes joues tout en refaisant face à mes amis. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi j'avais pleuré, et je commençais à avoir peur. Peur de quoi ? De moi-même. J'avais peur de ce que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. Les sentiments amoureux était le parfait exemple de ce que je redoutais, et je m'étais d'ailleurs toujours assuré de ne pas tomber amoureux. L'amour était dangereux, les gens pouvaient tuer par amour.

Alors que je refoulais toutes ces pensées pessimistes au plus profond de moi, la porte de la salle de répétition s'ouvrit sur un Nino au regard bien étrange. Il semblait plus désespéré et désemparé que d'habitude, comme si le monde n'était qu'un affreux ramassis de désespoir, de mort, de honte, et de perversité. Je le trouvais à présent si différent. Les jours précédents, j'avais remarqué qu'il n'avait pas le moral, mais au point de le voir dépérir sur place... Était-ce parce que j'étais au courant ?

Nino : Bonjour tout le monde.

Jun : Salut Nino !

Sho : T'as l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier.

Moi : oO'

Nino : Un peu oui...

Ohno : Nino, je sais que ça va pas fort pour toi en ce moment, mais est-ce que tu pourrai essayer d'arriver à l'heure aux répétitions ?

Nino : Gomen...

La répétition se passa sans encombres, comme d'ordinaire, sauf que j'avais eu la très forte impression que Nino cherchait à tous prix de se jeter par la fenêtre située à l'opposé de l'endroit où nous avions répété. Après une interminable séance qui s'acheva vers 14h30, chacun repartit chez lui un peu trop vite à mon goût, et je me retrouvai seul avec un Nino complètement muet. Une fois nos affaires rassemblées, je tentai de détendre l'atmosphère en l'invitant à déjeuner avec moi, histoire qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul dans son état actuel. Il accepta, avec un léger sourire très vite effacé, puis nous sortîmes de la salle pour prendre l'ascenseur. Je faisais vraiment le maximum pour ne pas changer mes opinions à son sujet, mais ça restait très difficile, étant donné que lui pouvait me voir autrement que comme un simple ami. J'avais peur.

Nan mais je déconne ou quoi ? Quand je suis en présence de femmes, je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'elles peuvent faire, ou des pensées qui me traversent l'esprit ! Pourquoi ce serait différent avec un homme ? Il reste un être humain, non ? C'est juste que les couples sont sensés être de sexes opposés, mais pourquoi serait-ce mal d'aimer une personne du même sexe que soi ? Chacun ses préférences et ses choix, si jamais un jour je me rends compte que je suis devenu moi-même ainsi, alors quelque soit la difficulté de vivre heureux, je ferrai mon possible pour trouver une personne à laquelle je pourrai me rattacher et en qui croire de toutes mes forces. Une personne que je pourrai aimer sans problème. J'avouerai que j'étais actuellement encore un peu effrayé par l'amour et sa puissance, mais ce n'étais pas si mal d'être amoureux.

Lorsque je sortis de mes pensées, je remarquai enfin Nino, adossé comme moi contre l'ascenseur, attendant que les portes s'ouvrent sur le rez-de-chaussée. Au départ, rien ne me choqua, mais très vite, je tournai de nouveau mes yeux vers son visage. Il me fixait étrangement, mais pas les yeux, comme toute personne ferait. Non, ses pupilles restaient avidement accrochées à une autre partie de mon visage. Mes lèvres. Mon coeur commença à battre plus fort et plus vite.

Moi : Euh... Nino ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme s'il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, avec un soupir las, il reprit une position plus habituelle avant de prendre la parole.

Nino : Je suis vraiment foutu, pas vrai ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Nino : Je me suis longtemps demandé si Sho était une exception, ou si mes sentiments étaient réellement tournés vers les hommes. Quand je te regarde, là, alors que tu es si proche, je sens que mon coeur s'accélère. Comme ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un homme se retrouve à côté d'une femme très attirante.

Moi : Tu trouves que je t'attire ?

Nino : Oui.

Un silence moins pesant qu'il n'aurait dû être s'installa entre nous deux, et je cherchais quelque chose à dire pour le rassurer. Cependant, rien ne vint, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire.

Nino : Je te dégoûte, non ? C'est pas normal d'être comme moi...

Moi : Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Au contraire, je pense qu'on devrait te considérer comme tout le monde. C'est vrai, on est tous différent, on aime tous des choses et des personnes différentes, pourquoi ça marcherait pas pour les sentiments amoureux, aussi ?

Tandis que je parlais, Nino s'était immobilisé et me regardais droit dans les yeux. Il me dévisageait comme si j'étais son sauveur, une sorte de dieu. Non, je n'étais qu'un simple humain qui cherchait à se convaincre que la vie pouvait être belle quelle que soit la direction qu'elle pouvait prendre, aussi inattendue qu'elle puisse être. Nino sembla être profondément réconforté par mes mots, bien qu'ils soient maladroits et sûrement trop spontanés.

Nino : Merci beaucoup, Masaki.

Moi : Attends, comment tu m'as appelé ? oO'

Nino : Bah, Masaki... C'est ton prénom, non ?

Moi : Oui mais c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça... Et j'avoue que ça fait un peu bizarre.

Nino : Ah, gomen... J'aurai peut-être pas dû.

Moi : Nan, t'inquiète pas pour ça, y a aucun problème.

Je lui souris amicalement, cherchant à détendre encore plus l'atmosphère qui s'était déjà allégée. Mais, curieusement, il réagit étrangement lorsque j'affichai mon sourire. Comme un frisson qui le secoua de la tête aux pieds, une expression de violence intérieure vint modifier les traits de son visage. Son regard se teinta d'une vive lueur et en moi s'alluma une sorte d'alarme. « _Attention aux sentiments des autres._ » J'avais fui les sentiments amoureux depuis trop longtemps et déjà mon corps réagissait instinctivement lorsqu'il les détectait. Une sueur froide coula lentement le long de mon dos, me glaçant sur place tandis que mon coeur partit dans une course effrénée. Je commençais déjà à m'enfermer pour me protéger lorsque Nino se précipita sur moi, comme s'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, et ses lèvres percutèrent violemment les miennes, toujours entrouvertes. Il enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui pour m'empêcher de m'échapper. Ce qui était vraiment, mais alors vraiment surprenant en ce moment, c'est que la seule chose qui me traversa l'esprit était que ce type embrassait vraiment bien. Je faillis y répondre, sans vraiment que je sache pourquoi.

Ses mains avaient un toucher très doux bien qu'il soit un homme et ce fut presque à contrecœur que je l'écartai de moi. Il afficha aussitôt un visage si navré qu'il me fendit presque le coeur.

Nino : Gomen... J'ai pas pu me contrôler...

Moi : Attends, je croyais que c'était Sho que tu aimais... je comprends pas trop, là.

Nino : Et bien, on va dire que j'éprouve de véritables sentiments pour Sho, mais il m'arrive aussi parfois de tomber sur une personne qui fait tellement battre mon coeur que je ne me contrôle pas très longtemps... Désolé de t'avoir embrassé, Masaki.

Moi : C'est bizarre, j'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir. ^^' Je trouve ça tellement mignon tes histoires de coeur que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir t'aider. Je vais essayer d'en parler avec Sho pour toi.

Nino : T'es pas obligé...

Moi : Si si, j'insiste. On est amis, non ?

A ce moment, Nino me regarda avec des yeux humides de gratitude qui m'arrachèrent un sourire compatissant. Je le pris contre moi et posai ma main sur sa tête.

Moi : Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.

_PS : Chapter threeeeee~ ^^ Je profite de ce petit message pour faire un groooos merci à ma Yuu-chan pour m'avoir fait connaître l'extraordinaire monde du Yaoï^^ Et pour m'avoir encouragé à en écrire toujours plus :P ~sankyuu~_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le soir même, fidèle à ma promesse à Nino, je me présentai devant l'appartement de Sho. Celui-ci vint m'ouvrir et m'adressa un regard étonné. De l'intérieur s'échappait une agréable odeur de gyozas.

Sho : Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? 'Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Moi : Je peux te parler quelques minutes ?

Sho : Ouais c'est bon, entre. J'avais fini de manger de toutes façons.

Adieu gyozas...

Il me fit alors entrer, et referma la porte derrière moi. Me guidant vers l'un des deux canapés qui trônaient dans son immense salon, il me regarda avec anxiété. Une fois installés, je commençai.

Moi : Voilà, ça a sûrement te surprendre que je te parle de ça mais bon... j'ai promis à Nino.

Sho : A Nino ? Qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire, encore ?

Moi : Mais rien... ' Bon, tout à l'heure, après la répétition, comme vous étiez déjà tous partis, je suis rentré avec Nino. Il avait l'air tellement au bord du suicide que je lui ai proposé que l'on déjeune ensemble, ce qu'on a fait d'ailleurs. Mais là n'est pas le problème.

Sho : Ouais, je me disais aussi...

Moi : Quand on s'est retrouvé dans l'ascenseur de l'agence, il a commencé à me dire qu'il était foutu, des trucs comme ça. Et je lui ai répondu que nous devions tous un jour où l'autre tomber amoureux d'une personne, quelle qu'elle soit.

Sho : C'est pas vrai ! T'as encore joué au héros !

Moi : Bah oui mais j'allais pas le laisser comme ça, il m'a fait pitié le Nino ! Bref, tout ça pour te dire que j'ai fini par lui promettre que je t'en parlerai.

Sho : C'est bon, si c'est juste parce qu'il m'a embrassé, c'est oublié. Il peut passer à autre chose.

Moi : J'ai l'impression que tu as un peu trop vite tendance à oublier que c'est toi qu'il aime.

Sho : Eeeh ? Sérieux ?

Moi : Quoi ? T'avais pas compris ça ?

Sho : Ben, je me disais que quand on était comme lui, on se mettait à embrasser tout ce qui bougeait...

Moi : Non, ça c'est une nympho...

Sho : Ah...

Moi : Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu vois vraiment Nino comme une sorte de détraqué du cerveau ?

Sho : C'est pas ça...

Moi : Je sais ce qu'il se passe. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que tu as peur de Nino, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi aurais-tu peur ? Peur de quoi ? Des sentiments des autres ? Dans ce cas, tu devrais aussi avoir peur des femmes qui t'entourent...

Alors que je parlais, c'était mes propres réflexions qui s'étaient mêlées aux questions que je posais à Sho. Oui, j'avais peur. Mais pas de Nino, non. J'avais peur de l'amour, de ce qu'il pouvait me faire, et de quelle façon il me pouvait me changer.

Moi : Vraiment, tu me déçois beaucoup. Je pensais que tu serais passé au-delà des a priori. Il t'aime vraiment, merde !

Sho : Attends, je crois que tu ne comprends pas. Si j'ai peur de Nino, ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'il est devenu, mais à cause de ce que je risquerai de devenir.

Moi : Eh ?

Sho : Quand il m'a tout avoué, j'ai alors pensé que ça ne me concernait pas. Mais j'ai eu tord de penser ça. Nous sommes concernés par cette histoire, et d'autant plus que l'un d'entre nous pourrait très bien céder à la facilité de ne pas avoir à être confronté aux sentiments tourmentés d'une femme.

Moi : Attends, tu ne parlerai pas de moi, là ?

Sho : Non...^^ Tu t'es reconnu ?

Moi : Je vais t'étriper.

Sho : =D

Moi : T'es en train de me dire que je peux potentiellement devenir comme Nino ?

Sho : Oui, toi, moi et Ohno. Je ne parle pas de Jun, il est assez entouré de femmes pour ne pas être corrompu...

Moi : Même toi !

Sho : Oui bon ça va... Je suis le premier qu'il a embrassé, alors on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver...

Moi : Et je suis le deuxième.

Sho : Je sais.

Moi : Comment tu sais ça ? Il te l'a dit ?

Sho : Non, ça se voit. Tu n'arrêtes pas de te toucher les lèvres depuis ce midi.

Moi : Aaaaaah... Je suis foutu.

_PS : Voici donc le chapitre 4, essentiellement composé de dialogues, comme vous avez pu le voir. Aki J'ai bien vu tes reviews et j'ai ainsi supprimé les smiley présents dans mes dialogues, sauf ceux qui permettent d'enlever l'ambiguïté bien sûr. Et merci pour tout ce que tu as dit, n'hésite pas à poster d'autres reviews ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Oui, j'étais foutu. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que voulais mon coeur. Je me retournais pourtant toujours vers une jolie fille, mais il semblait qu'en moi quelque chose était en train de changer. De l'amour ? Non, sûrement pas. Il était trop tôt. C'était mes opinions et mes pensées qui étaient en train de se transformer. J'avais la confirmation que l'on pouvait vivre heureux quelle que soit la personne que l'on aimait. Et peut-être qu'en moi quelque chose venait de s'éveiller. Ce n'était plus une alarme aux sentiments, mais une sorte de détecteur de bons plans. Je pouvais voir quelles étaient les personnes que je pouvait aimer.

Nino. Nino. Nino.

Alors que j'arrivais chez moi, je me forçai de ne plus penser à tout ça. Je commençai à me perdre moi-même... Ou du moins, je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Sous la douche, l'eau chaude coulait le long de mon corps, suivant les lignes de mes muscles. Je fermai les yeux.

Nino. Nino. Nino.

Non ! Arrête d'y penser ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voyais son visage lorsque je fermai les yeux ? Est-ce que c'est son baiser qui m'aurait fait perdre la tête ? Non, impossible, j'étais plus rationnel que ça d'habitude... Alors pourquoi ?

Soudain, me faisant sursauter au risque de glisser sur le carrelage de la douche, on sonna à ma porte. Je m'empressai de sortir, éteignant l'eau d'une main tandis que je saisis une serviette de l'autre. Je la nouai autour de ma taille, essorant rapidement mes cheveux trempés, et sortis. Je me dirigeai vers la porte puis l'ouvris, en me cachant à moitié derrière celle-ci. Dans la pénombre, je reconnu ce visage torturé et anxieux.

Moi : Nino ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne répondit pas, comme devenu muet. Son regard, tellement triste en ce moment, me noua la gorge et je poussais alors la porte sur le côté.

Moi : Bah rentre, reste pas dehors. Installe-toi dans le canapé, je m'habille et j'arrive.

Je refermai la porte derrière lui puis me retournai vers ma chambre. Je n'avais même pas encore eu le temps de me demander pourquoi mon ami se trouvais là que je me retrouvai plaqué contre le mur dans un tourbillon de gouttelettes d'eau de senteurs de gel douche. Nino posa ses mains sur mes épaules, et leva ses yeux désespérés vers moi. Son visage s'approcha lentement du mien alors que mon coeur commençait à s'emballer. Est-ce que j'avais peur en ce moment ?

Le sombre chocolat de ses pupilles se vida en moi et mon corps ne sembla plus pouvoir bouger, comme si j'étais paralysé.

Moi : Euh... Nino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ma voix sembla venir d'un autre corps, je ne la reconnu pas. Elle sonna grave et effrayée. Nino se figea alors, à moins d'une vingtaine de centimètres de mon visage devenu d'un rouge écarlate et sembla réfléchir un instant. Son silence était une torture. A quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Que me voulait-il ?

J'eus l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, Nino s'était immobilisé, et mon coeur avait cessé de battre momentanément. Je sentais la pression de ses paumes sur ma peau humide, et son souffle saccadé sur mon visage. Une mèche de cheveux se décolla de mon front et tomba devant mes yeux effarés. Ce n'était qu'une hésitation, en réalité. Mon coeur reprit alors sa course effrénée, en même temps que Nino reprit son mouvement. Mes yeux brûlèrent enfin, et je les refermai pour me soulager de les avoir gardé ouverts si longtemps. Lorsque mes paupières se levèrent de nouveau, Nino achevait sa course.

_PS : Gomen, encore un chapitre ultra court... mais en compensation, la suite arrivera très bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ses bras se resserrent autour de mes épaules et son visage plongea vers mon cou. Il posa son front sur ma peau encore mouillée et me prit contre lui. Je sentis des larmes couler le long de ma gorge et de mon torse tandis que mon ami se mit à sangloter sans retenue. Mes bras se levèrent alors d'eux-même pour étreindre cet être si malheureux et misérable en ce moment. Mon coeur reprenant peu à peu un rythme plus naturel, ma main se posa sur sa tête en un geste rassurant et réconfortant. Alors que Nino tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer, mon anxiété disparu et je me sentis alors étrangement bien.

Je me dégageai enfin de son étreinte désespérée et lui adressai un sourire bienveillant. Ses yeux, que je n'avais jamais vu aussi rouges, semblaient être plein de gratitude. Je le prit par l'épaule et le conduisis vers mon canapé sur lequel je le fis s'assoir.

Moi : Attends deux minutes, le temps que j'aille m'habiller, je reviens tout de suite.

Nino : Fais vite s'il te plait.

Avec un sourire approbateur, je me précipitai vers ma chambre dont je fermai la porte derrière moi, et me dirigeai vers mon armoire. J'en sortis les premiers vêtements qui me tombèrent sous la main et m'empressai de les enfiler, puis essuyai furtivement mes cheveux à l'aide de la serviette déjà trempée que j'avais utilisée auparavant. Enfin, je ressortis de la chambre, une paire de chaussettes propres dans une main, et un peigne dans l'autre. Je m'installai sur le canapé, à côté de Nino, et tentai des mettre mes chaussettes sans le quitter des yeux.

Moi : Je t'écoute. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, Nino.

Nino : Je suis complètement perdu, Masaki. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis...

Moi : A propos de Sho ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu l'as vu ?

Nino : Non, je l'ai pas revu depuis la répétition, mais... Je me demande si je l'aime vraiment en fait. Depuis qu'il connait mes sentiments, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite... Il m'a beaucoup déçu ces derniers temps...

Moi : Possible, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec ce que tu éprouves pour lui ? Tu penses que cette déception a affaibli tes sentiments pour lui ?

Nino : Pas vraiment... mais plutôt comme s'ils s'étaient d'eux-même tournés vers une autre personne.

Moi : Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Et que tu l'aimes plus que Sho ?

Nino : C'est ça. Mais c'est encore assez confus, c'est sûrement trop récent.

Moi : Je vois... et donc tu te demandes si tu te dois de rester accrocher à Sho où si tu peux tourner la page et te diriger vers cette autres personne, non ?

Nino : Tu as deviné tout ça tout seul ?

Moi : Bon, dis moi qui est cette personne, je peux peut-être t'aider...

Nino : Non non, tu en déjà trop fait pour moi, Masaki. Tu n'es pas obligé...

Moi : Alors laisse moi deviner. C'est un Johnnys ?

Nino : Oui.

Moi : Un Arashi ?

Nino : Oui...

Moi : Ce n'est pas Sho. Donc il reste Jun et Ohno.

Nino : Et toi...

Il avait à peine murmuré mais j'avais pu entendre distinctement ses mots. Pourquoi avait-il prit la peine de me rajouter dans la liste ? Étais-je celui qu'il aimait ? Moi ? Non, impossible. Ça ne pouvait être moi. J'avais bien trop peur de l'amour. Alors pourquoi m'aurait-il rajouté ? C'est vrai que j'avais été très gentil avec lui, en le conseillant et l'aidant, mais ça ne prouvait rien...

Alors que je m'égarais dans mes justifications et mes suppositions, Nino se tourna face à moi et, en un geste décidé, me prit le visage dans ses mains. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, et après m'avoir vrillé du regard pendant une fraction de seconde, il fondit sur moi.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes pour la seconde fois. Je ne pouvais m'échapper, mon visage était prit dans l'étau de ses doigts. Le premier baiser qu'il m'avait fait n'était vraiment rien comparé à celui-ci. Il était franc, décidé, et passionné. L'une de ses deux mains glissa le long de ma joue pour venir s'accrocher à mes cheveux encore mouillés.

De mes yeux grands ouverts, je pouvais voir le grain fin de la peau de Nino. L'arrête droite de son nez, ses cils noirs qui tombaient sur ses joues encore rougies par ses précédentes larmes.

Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une seconde.

Curieusement, je sentis la raison me quitter, je la vis s'envoler hors de moi. Et, alors qu'elle me riait au nez, je perdis toute notion d'espace et de temps.

Mes mains se levèrent vers le corps en face de moi et se posèrent sur lui. Mes yeux se fermèrent et mes lèvres finirent par répondre à ce doux baiser. Mon coeur partit brutalement dans une course violente qui fit monter en moi une bouffée de chaleur. Reprenant mon souffle comme si j'étais en apnée, mes lèvres plongèrent de nouveau vers Nino, mes mains glissant de ses épaules jusque dans le creux de son dos. Notre baiser devint encore plus fort alors qu'il se mit à tirer sur mes cheveux, m'arrachant des gémissements qui ne le troubla pas. Je me penchai alors en avant, vers lui, et il finit par se retrouver allongé sur le canapé, moi au-dessus de lui, cherchant de mes mains à atteindre la peau douce de son dos et de son torse. Il s'agrippa alors à mon t-shirt, le déformant, et le tira vers lui pour m'obliger à me rapprocher. Mon genou glissa du canapé et je me retrouvai affalé sur lui, nos deux corps dans un contact électrique. Je frissonnai, me redressant en posant mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage d'ange et profitant de cette petite distance pour reprendre mon souffle. Il enroula ses jambes autour de moi, me forçant à me coucher de nouveau sur lui, et chercha mes lèvres avec une terrifiante avidité, en même temps qu'une puissante sonnerie retentit dans mon appartement, nous refaisant prendre conscience de ce que nous étions en train de faire.

_PS : Merci de m'avoir lue ! Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, mais j'espère qu'il aura plu !_

_PS 2 : Etant donné que j'ai déjà terminé d'écrire cette fiction, les chapitres sortent environ tous les deux/trois jours (je vais quand même pas tout poster en un seul jour, non ?_

_PS 3 : Excusez moi aussi pour les fautes de frappes ! Je ne me suis pas relue à partir de ce chapitre._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ma raison revint d'un coup. Je me vis allongé sur Nino, le coeur battant la chamade, les lèvres brûlantes. Lui aussi semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Un air d'effroi s'empara de ses traits et il se redressa, pour prendre un peu de distance avec moi. Je me souvins alors que quelqu'un était à la porte, et je me levai brusquement, arrangeant mes vêtements et mes cheveux. Je l'ouvris, le coeur battant à mes oreilles, l'esprit encore flou. Une silhouette se tenait dans la pénombre. La lumière qui sortait par l'embrasure de la porte me permit de l'identifier.

Moi : Jun ?

Jun : Yo. Dis, je me demandais si tu savais où est Nino. Je devais passer chez lui récupérer quelques films et il n'y est pas.

J'entendis derrière moi un « Oh, merde ! » étouffé et je fis mon possible pour paraître convaincant.

Moi : Non, pourquoi je saurais où il est ? Je suis pas sa nounou que je sache...

Jun : Ah bon ? J'aurai juré que si pourtant.

Moi : Tu veux vraiment mon poing sur la gueule ?

Jun : Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu réagissais pas comme ça avant...

Moi : Je sais pas... je me trouve un peu bizarre en ce moment...

Je jetais discrètement un coup d'œil vers le salon où se trouvait Nino, qui regardait dans ma direction avec une expression insondable.

Jun : Attends, ne me dis pas que t'es avec une fille ?

Moi : Hein ?

Jun : Tu me la présentes ?

Moi : Nan ! Rentre chez toi , tu verras Nino demain, et il est trop tard pour aller chez lui ce soir.

Jun : Pff... Même pas drôle... Ja ne !

Il se retourna et partit. L'obscurité s'empara de lui rapidement, je ne le voyais déjà plus après quelques secondes. Je fermai ensuite la porte et revins vers un Nino un peu incertain. Je me rassis à côté de lui, à distance raisonnable cette fois, et me tournais dans sa direction.

Nino : Merci d'avoir dit à Jun que je n'étais pas ici.

Moi : Je pouvais pas lui dire que t'étais là, ça aurait été trop suspect.

Nino : Tu regrettes ? Ce que nous avons fait juste avant.

Moi : J'en sais rien. Je ne me comprends plus. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux...

Nino : A quoi pensais-tu quand on s'est embrassé ?

Moi : Sérieusement ? A rien. Mon corps bougeait sans que je puisse le contrôler. On va dire que je suis redevenu moi-même quand Jun est arrivé.

Nino : Et si... ce n'est qu'une supposition, hein... et si tu étais réellement toi-même lorsque tu ne te contrôle plus, comme là ?

Moi : Franchement, je n'en sais absolument rien. Récemment, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas mal en soi d'aimer les hommes, mais...

Nino : C'est de ma faute... gomen.

Moi : Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Une part de moi doit bien être comme ça, on ne peut pas changer autant en si peu de temps.

C'était ça. C'était sûrement ça. Au fond de moi, je devais être attiré par les hommes depuis bien longtemps. La façon dont je regardais Sho lorsqu'il écrivait n'était pas celle d'un ami normal. C'est ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi j'avais autant peur de l'amour. J'avais peur de me découvrir, de me connaître.

J'étais lâche.

Je sentis les larmes de la honte monter en moi et me brûler les yeux. Ma gorge se noua et le sourire que j'avais affiché pour Nino quelques instants auparavant disparu totalement. Je me haïssais. Pas pour ce que je venais de découvrir en moi, cette attirance pour les hommes, mais pour la manque de courage et de dignité dont j'avais fait preuve durant toutes ces années. Je le compris maintenant. Quelqu'un qui peut se mentir est seul et triste. Et je l'étais en ce moment. Je m'étais efforcé de paraître joyeux et heureux pendant tout ce temps alors que je cachais ma véritable nature. Ce n'étais pas à cause de Nino que j'étais comme ça, je l'étais déjà depuis bien longtemps.

De douloureuses larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues. Je fermai les yeux et les essuyai d'une main tremblante. Nino, à côté de moi, la saisit avec douceur et je me tournai vers lui. Son regard franc m'avait manqué, l'ami que j'avais l'habitude de voir était enfin de retour.

Nino : Tu sais qui est la personne que j'aime, Masaki, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu partages mes sentiments. Aussi, je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose : sois heureux avec la personne qui t'es destinée.

Moi : Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Ma voix était faible, atténuée par les larmes et, malgré cet instant calme et serein, mon coeur battait la chamade. Mon avenir était tellement flou que j'en avais le tournis. Les rêves de famille et de mariage que j'avais quand j'étais plus jeune s'étaient évaporés, laissant à leur place un épais brouillard.

Les mains chaudes de Nino semblèrent calmer la nervosité de mon coeur, et mes larmes se firent plus rares et plus légères.

Nino m'observait en silence, attendant patiemment et poliment que je me calme, faisant glisser ses doigts fins sur les miens, en un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant. Je lui adressai un regard sûrement plein de détresse car il tressailli et me prit dans ses bras, spontanément. Passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, il créa autour de moi une étreinte sécurisante qui me permit de reprendre entièrement mes esprits. Ses bras étaient confortables et doux. Je me laissai aller dans cette enceinte rassurante et posai ma tête contre son torse. Près de mon oreille, depuis sa gorge, sortit un son clair et joyeux. Un rire, brillant.

Nino : Les rôles se sont inversés, on dirait.

J'inspirai lentement en me dégageant de ses bras, puis essuyai les dernières larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux.

Moi : Gomen...

Nino : Ne t'inquiète pas, 'y a aucun problème.

Je souris, un peu penaud, et passai machinalement la min dans mes cheveux.

Nino : Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Moi : Et bien... disons que je me suis rendu compte de ma lâcheté. Je me suis menti durant des années ! Et j'ai honte, en quelque sorte.

Nino : Honte d'aimer les hommes ?

Moi : Non, honte de ne pas avoir eu le courage de l'avoir admis plus tôt.

Nino : C'est pas grave, ça. Le principal, c'est que tu saches qui tu es à présent. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Je fixai mon ami avec reconnaissance. Il me comprenait. Lui seul me comprenait. Je n'étais plus seul. Les conseils que je lui avais donné quelques heures plus tôt, c'est lui qui me les retournait.

Après un long moment passé ensemble, à discuter de nos ressentis et de quelle façon nous voyions notre futur incertain, Nino rentra chez lui, non sans avoir posé sur moi un dernier regard d'une surprenante douceur. Il me sourit, puis se retourna et se laissa engloutir par l'obscurité de la nuit. Je revins alors dans mon appartement, rangeai la salle de bain et le salon, puis me dirigeai, exténué par cette interminable soirée, vers mon lit. Je m'y laissai tomber, fixant le plafond blanc avec intérêt, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier. J'y vis alors apparaître un regard, étincelant, pétillant, aimant, qui fit démarrer mon coeur au quart de tour. Ce regard n'avait pas encore de visage, mais je savais déjà que c'était celui que j'aimerai.

Peut-être Nino. Ou peut-être pas.

Peut-être une femme. Ou sûrement un homme.

Peut-être quelqu'un que je connaissais déjà. Ou peut-être pas.

Mais ce qui était sûr et certain, c'est que cette foi, je me battrai pour cet amour.

Je n'avais plus peur.

_PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ! Je veux savoir à quoi vous pensez en me lisant^^_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain matin, pour 10 heures, je me dirigeai vers notre salle de répétition. Le temps était chaud et beau, c'était une superbe journée qui commençait.

Tout ce qui s'était passé la veille avait été accepté. Je savais au plus profond de moi qui j'étais et ce que je voulais. Aujourd'hui, je commençais à vivre.

Je poussais la porte de la salle et entrai à l'intérieur. Depuis que j'étais mon parti de chez moi, je m'étais mis à sonder le regard de tous ceux que je voyais pour espérer trouver celui qui m'était destiné.

Sho était déjà là, ainsi que Jun et Ohno. En leur souhaitant le bonjour, je scrutai leurs pupilles, mais je n'y vis absolument rien. Un peu déçu, je me dirigeai vers l'une des tables de la salle et y posai mon sac. Je sentis alors sur moi le regard de mes camarades. Tous m'observaient en silence avec étonnement.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort. Bien que je me sois enfin accepté, je ne voulais pas que les autres le sachent. Je redoutais leur regard et leurs opinions.

Ohno : Tu semble changé. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sho : MatsuJun nous a dit que t'étais avec une fille hier soir.

Moi : N'importe quoi !

Je m'étais brusquement mit à rougir, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus suspecte. Les joues en feu, je baissai les yeux, ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'ils ne découvrent tout en les sondant.

Jun : Alors notre Aibaka aurait tout bêtement trouvé l'amour ?* =D

Moi : Mais non !

Sho : Alors il s'est passé quoi ?

Ohno : C'est la première fois qu'on te voit changer autant depuis qu'on se connait, alors on est un peu curieux...

_[* Jeu de mots sur Aibaka = ai/baka : ai = amour et baka = bête = bêtement.]_

Ils se rapprochèrent tous de moi, me pressant de tout raconter. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, je venais à peine d'admettre qui j'étais...

Soudain, Nino arriva. Il paraissait serein, heureux, normal. Je retrouvais le Nino des années précédentes. Il scruta la salle puis les membres du groupe, et nos regards se croisèrent. Soudain, des images de la veille apparurent devant mes yeux. Je vis Nino qui m'embrassait. Nino qui pleurait. Nino et moi dans un échange passionné. Cette hallucination eu pour conséquence de me faire encore plus rougir, et d'accélérer le rythme déjà soutenu de mon coeur et de ma respiration. Une bouffée de chaleur monta en moi, me donnant le tournis. Paniqué, tremblant, et les yeux écarquillés, je me précipitai vers la porte de la salle que Nino s'apprêtait à fermer, alors que le reste du groupe se tournait vers moi.

Jun : Aiba-chan ?

Je claquai la porte derrière moi, ce qui fit vibrer les fenêtres du couloir, et partis en courant vers les toilettes de l'étage. Je sentais d'autres larmes monter jusqu'à mes yeux, alors que mes jambes devenaient de plus en plus faibles et chancelantes. Alors que je m'apprêtai à tourner à l'angle d'un mur, elles se dérobèrent sous mon corps, et je tombai, telle une marionnette, sur le sol froid de l'agence. La chute causa le départ de mes larmes qui tombèrent en un épais rideau salé sur mes poings crispés sur le sol. Derrière moi, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Il était temps que je disparaisse de ce couloir trop éclairé. Je me levai subitement, ignorant mes jambes fragiles, et reprit ma course vers les toilettes, où je serai seul. Je failli glisser sur la marre que mes yeux avaient libérés, et me rattrapai sur le mur blanc à côté de moi avant de filer. Mes cheveux restaient collés sur mes joues ruisselantes et mes yeux me brûlaient affreusement.

Enfin je vis mon échappatoire. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et pénétrai dans ce lieu tranquille où je serai à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Par chance, l'endroit était désert.

Je me dirigeai vers l'un des lavabos, et m'y appuyai, tout en me dévisageant dans le miroir. J'avais une tête horrible. Mes yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, la peau luisante à cause des larmes qui commençaient à se faire plus rares, les cheveux collés sur mon visage déformé, mes lèvres retroussées en une grimace amère. J'étais déplaisant. Mais ce n'étais pas le plus important.

Pourquoi avais-je pleuré ? Je n'avais vu que Nino, et quelques hallucinations basées sur des faits réels, alors pourquoi ? Que se passait-il au fond de moi ? Que voulait me faire comprendre mon coeur ? Que j'aimais Nino ? Alors pourquoi avais-je pleuré ? Que c'était quelqu'un d'autre ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi battait-il la chamade ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais rien. Encore une fois, j'étais perdu. Je pensais avoir résolu tous mes problèmes, mais j'avais tort. Ils ne faisaient que commencer.

Que se passait-il dans cette foutue salle de répétition ? Nino était-il en train de raconter à tout le monde ce qui m'arrivait ? Ou mentait-il pour me protéger ? A quoi pouvaient bien penser les autres, après m'avoir vu fuir ainsi ?

Je sursautai. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. De nouveau paniqué, je cherchai des yeux un endroit pour me cacher. Oh, et puis à quoi bon ? Une personne qui frappe à la porte des toilettes sait forcément qu'une autre est à l'intérieur. C'était un membre du groupe. Nino peut-être. Oui, sûrement. Il venait me raconter ce qu'il avait expliqué aux autres.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, en grinçant légèrement, et quelqu'un entra.

C'était Sho.

Il referma la porte et s'approcha de moi, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il parcouru le mien des yeux, remarquant l'horreur que j'avais vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il déglutit et soupira lentement.

Sho : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le feu de mes joues se ralluma. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Je déviai mon regard vers une dalle fissurée du carrelage, et ignorai sa question.

Sho : Aiba-kun, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Rien ne changera si tu n'en parle pas.

Moi : Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?

J'avais répondu avec un ton dur, presque énervé, alors que rien ne méritait cette colère. Mes tremblements reprirent brusquement, ainsi que les battements désespérés de mon coeur. Sho ne répondit pas à ma question, mais s'adossa contre le mur froid de la pièce.

Sho : Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti quand Nino est arrivé ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Moi : Il ne vous a rien dit ?

Sho : Non, pourquoi ?

Moi : Je pensais que vous lui poseriez des questions, en fait.

Sho : Ah si, il ne nous a dit qu'une seule chose.

Je me retournai vivement vers lui, la panique revenant une fois de plus. Mes mains devinrent moites et ma respiration hésitante. Pourvu... Pourvu qu'il ne leur ai pas dit... Les dents serrées au point de les casser, je saisis le bras de mon camarade.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

J'étais désespéré. Cette histoire allait finir par m'anéantir. Complètement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

J'étais sur le point de mourir sur place. Si ça se savait, j'étais foutu. Ma carrière serait foutue, et ma vie le serait tout autant. J'avais entièrement oublié l'espoir de trouver la personne qui me rendrait heureux. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que ça ne se sache pas. J'étais prêt et résolu à tout faire pour cela. Mais c'était peut-être trop tard...

Sho : Il nous a dit que tu étais dans une impasse en ce moment.

Moi : Eh ? C'est tout ?

Sho : Oui. C'est pour ça que je voulais en savoir plus.

Je finis par lâcher son bras qui retomba le long de son corps, puis poussai un long soupir.

Moi : Je ne veux pas en parler. Parce que si ça se sait... je serai vraiment dans la merde.

Sho : Pourquoi ? C'est grave alors ?

Moi : Je sais pas si on peux vraiment dire que c'est grave, ou du moins ça dépend du point de vue... Mais je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille avec ça.

La pièce redevint calme et silencieuse. Sho croisa les bras et fit la moue tandis qu'il réfléchissait à mes paroles.

Sho : Tu sais, tout problème a une solution. Si tu ne veux pas que l'on se mêle de cette histoire, il va falloir que tu trouves par toi-même qu'elle est la solution à ton problème. Ça peut très bien être difficile, comme ça peut être facile à trouver. Comme je ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe, je ne peux pas t'aider plus que ça.

J'acquiesçai en silence. Il avait raison. C'était bien beau de se morfondre en me disant que j'avais des problèmes, mais si c'en était réellement, il devrait y avoir des solutions. Y en avait-il pour moi ? Pouvais-je vivre sans me préoccuper de ce que j'étais ? Ou devrais-je me cacher pour pouvoir connaître le bonheur ? Je voulais être heureux, quel qu'en soit le prix, quel que soit le temps à attendre pour pouvoir l'atteindre. La vision de la personne qui m'était destinée me revint, et son regard reprit sa place dans mon esprit. Je l'aimais déjà. Je ne savais pas à qui il appartenait, mais je ressentais déjà des sentiments forts pour cette personne. Elle serait celle qui m'aimerait, qui m'aiderait, me conseillerait, et croirait en moi. Et je ferai la même chose pour elle.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur mon visage. L'espoir était revenu, je pouvais de nouveau vivre.

Sho : Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

Moi : Oui, merci pour tout.

Sho : Je peux te poser une dernière question ? Est-ce que par hasard ton problème serait le même que celui de Nino ?

Moi : Eh ?

Je feignis en me tournant vers le miroir afin de me passer de l'eau sur le visage et arranger un peu mes cheveux salés par les larmes. Je vis du coin de l'œil Sho esquisser un sourire avant de se tourner vers moi en affichant un autre beaucoup plus franc.

Sho : C'est impossible, pas vrai ?

Moi : Ouais, c'est impossible...

Il m'adressa alors une tape amicale sur l'épaule, puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand.

Sho : Je retourne dans la salle de répétition, ne tarde pas trop à nous rejoindre.

Moi : Ouais, j'arrive.

Sho : Je dirai aux autres de ne pas te poser de questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Moi : Merci, ça m'arrange.

Je revins donc quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle où se trouvaient les quatre autres membres et nous commençâmes la répétition pour notre future tournée. C'était Jun qui s'occupait des costumes cette fois, et ils étaient plutôt bien choisis, ce qui allégea l'ambiance dans la salle, parce que nous nous amusions à les comparer et à jouer avec, bien sûr sous les cris réprobateurs de notre cher costumier. Ohno inscrivait sur une feuille l'ordre des chansons pour les concerts, ainsi qu'une multitude de notes et de rappels. Quand à Sho, Nino et moi, nous nous amusions comme des fous, comme si nous avions retrouvé l'époque insouciante de nos débuts.

J'allais bien. Pas d'ombre au tableau, tout se passait pour le mieux. Pour le moment, du moins.

La répétition passa vite et chacun rentra chez lui ensuite, en fin d'après-midi. Je quittai joyeusement mes amis et appelai un taxi pour rentrer chez moi. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'agence, et je montai à l'intérieur en indiquant ma destination. Le véhicule partit ensuite s'aventurer dans des rues encore très animées où les panneaux lumineux commençaient à éclairer les passants de lueurs multicolores. Le taxi tourna dans un quartier plus calme et passa entre des rangées de maisons et d'immeubles dont les fenêtres, plus ou moins éclairées, semblaient être comme le reflet des diamants célestes suspendus sur l'écrin noir de l'espace. Puis, après avoir louvoyé entre un grand nombre de pâtés de maisons, la voiture ralentit et s'arrêta devant mon appartement. Je payai le conducteur et descendis du véhicule qui redémarra alors aussitôt. Pensif, je montai les marches qui menaient à mon pallier, tout en cherchant mes clefs dans ma poche. Je posai la main sur la poignée avant même de les avoir trouvé, et la porte tourna alors sur ses gonds. Étrange. J'étais pourtant certain d'avoir fermé en partant. J'entrai à l'intérieur et la lumière s'alluma brusquement, me faisant cligner des yeux.

Lorsque je pus enfin distinguer les formes et les couleurs, je vis Sho, tranquillement assit dans mon canapé, qui me souriait. Je me dirigeai vers lui sans comprendre, déposant mon sac par terre à l'entrée du salon.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et puis, comment t'es entré ?

Sho : C'était ouvert.

Moi : Et alors ? On t'a jamais apprit à ne pas entrer chez les gens ?

Sho : Viens plutôt t'assoir.

Moi : Réponds à ma question, d'abord. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Sho se leva et me prit par les épaules pour me forcer à m'assoir sur le canapé. Il le contourna ensuite et ramena deux verres, ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne français. Sous mon regard incrédule, il ouvrit la bouteille, et servit les deux verres, puis m'en tendit un. Il affichait sourire vraiment radieux, je l'avais rarement vu aussi joyeux, et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Presque. Je ne comprenais toujours ce qu'il me voulait. Un verre dans la main, je l'observais sans rien dire. Il brandit le sien dans ma direction.

Sho : Joyeux anniversaire !

Moi : Eeeeh ? Mais c'est pas mon anniversaire !

Sho : Si. Depuis exactement 24 heures à partir de maintenant, tu as découvert qui tu étais vraiment.

Mon coeur fit un bon théâtral dans ma poitrine.

MERDE ! Il était au courant ! Mais comment ? Nino ?

Soudainement paniqué, je faillis renverser le contenu de mon verre sur le tapis tandis que je sentais une multitude de sueurs froides couler le long de mon dos. Non ! Je ne voulais pas ! Tout ne pouvait pas se terminer maintenant ! J'avais encore des rêves ! Je n'avais pas encore trouvé l'amour ! Dans un incroyable état de stress, je n'arrivais plus à prononcer correctement les mots.

Moi : Co-Co-Comment t'es au courant de ça ?

Sho : Attends, d'abord on trinque, et après je t'explique.

Il fit alors teinter son verre contre le mien, bu une gorgée, puis s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé après avoir reposé son verre sur la table basse. J'étais pétrifié, tout mon monde était en train de s'écrouler. J'avais l'impression très désagréable d'une implosion à l'intérieur de moi, comme si j'étais aspiré par mes entrailles terrifiées, pour ensuite mourir sous le poids de mon propre univers. Situation étrange, il était vrai, mais c'était à peu près ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. Mon ami prit alors un regard plus sérieux tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

Sho : La première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que Nino n'y est absolument pour rien. J'ai deviné tout seul.

Moi : Depuis quand ? Depuis que je suis allé chez toi hier soir ?

Sho : Non, depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Ça doit bien faire quatre ou cinq ans maintenant.

Moi : Eh ? Combien ?

Sho : Quatre ou cinq ans, je ne sais plus. A cette époque, tu ne te doutais vraiment de rien, mais j'ai l'œil pour voir ce genre de choses. Tu avais une manière un peu spéciale de nous observer. Tu n'étais pas pensif. Tu étais contemplatif, tu appréciais de nous voir comme si nous étions un spectacle. Tu as beaucoup observé Nino, Jun et Ohno. Mais je suis celui sur lequel tu t'es le plus attardé. Tu adorais ça.

Moi : Bien sûr que non !

J'essayai de nier ce qui devait être sûrement vrai. C'était vrai que je regardais beaucoup Sho, mais c'était parce que je le trouvais fascinant lorsqu'il écrivait, l'étincelle qu'il y avait dans ses yeux était un véritable spectacle.

C'était ça. Un spectacle.

Je soupirai, énervé d'avoir encore une autre chose à admettre.

Sho continua ses explications sans se préoccuper de mes réactions.

Sho : A cette époque, je ne faisais que des suppositions, beaucoup de suppositions. Puis, à partir de je-ne-sais-plus quel événement, j'ai commencé à guetter le jour où tu te réveillerais. Ça a été long ! Il a fallu plusieurs années pour que tu te rendes compte que tu ignorais tout de toi. Mais c'est grâce à Nino que tout ça a été possible. S'il ne s'était pas révélé de cette même façon, je me demande combien de temps il aurait fallu attendre. Peut-être dix ans ? D'un autre côté, le fait qu'il m'aimait était faux, c'était monté de toutes pièces pour que tu décides de l'aider.

Moi : Quoi ? Mais à quoi vous jouez, bon sang ?

Sho : Attends, tu vas comprendre. Nino était amoureux de toi, depuis bien longtemps. Un jour, il est venu me voir pour m'en parler, et j'ai concocté un plan pour faire d'une pierre deux coups : permettre à Nino de t'avouer ses sentiments, et t'aider à te révéler toi-même. C'est pour ça qu'il arrivait toujours en retard aux répétitions, il devait jouer le rôle du mec déprimé pour que tu ailles plus spontanément vers lui. Nous avions programmé que tu te retrouves seul avec lui dans l'ascenseur, et c'était prévu qu'il t'embrasse à ce moment là.

Moi : Mais t'es vraiment un enfoiré !

Sho : Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait. Le but était que tu arrêtes de te mentir, que tu voies la réalité en face, et que tu l'acceptes. Comme tu dois t'en douter, le prix à payer était que Jun et Ohno devaient aussi être au courant, pour que mon plan fonctionne comme je le souhaitais. C'est pour ça que personne ne t'as directement poursuivit quand tu t'es enfui de la répétition, et c'est aussi pour cette raison que Jun est passé chez toi hier soir.

J'avais du mal à avaler tout ça. C'était trop ! Tellement trop que je finis par accepter tout ce qu'il me sortait. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. Mais une chose m'échappait toujours.

Moi : Attends, je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'était important que Jun passe chez moi.

Sho : Tout simplement pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Et aussi pour t'empêcher d'aller trop loin, pour que tu ne regrettes rien. J'avais tout prévu, tu sais.

Moi : Je sais pas quoi dire...

Sho : C'est normal, c'est un peu soudain. Mais ce plan était essentiel, je ne supportais plus de te voir fuir l'amour. Je trouvais ça trop ridicule, et j'ai voulu t'aider. Mais ouvertement, ça aurait été trop difficile, et tu n'aurais pas voulu. C'est pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit et que j'ai tout préparé dans ton dos. Désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça.

Moi : Ouais... En tout cas, je peux vous dire que vous êtes tous des super bons acteurs, j'avais vraiment rien capté. Mais merci, d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi.

Il m'adressa un extraordinaire sourire qui me fit tressaillir. Ce type était beau quand il souriait. Il avait un visage que je ne lui connaissait pas, et ses yeux semblaient rire de cette même beauté. Il se leva de nouveau, reprit sa coupe de champagne et la fit teinter encore contre mon verre.

Sho : Joyeux anniversaire !

Je lui retournai son sourire et vidai mon verre d'une traite, qu'il remplit juste après. J'allumai ensuite ma chaîne hi-fi et passai les meilleurs tubes des Johnnys des années précédentes, que j'avais pu récupérer auprès de l'agence. Tous les deux, nous chantâmes deux chansons en dansant une chorégraphie improvisée, puis il me prit par les épaules tandis que _Truth_ résonnait dans l'appartement. Il me scruta avec un regard mystérieux et amusé, tandis que je l'écoutais avec attention.

Sho : Aiba-chan, je te promets une soirée inoubliable.

_PS : J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus vous aura plu, et que vous n'aurez pas trouvé les révélations de Sho trop bizarres... ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Sho : Je te promets une soirée inoubliable.

Étrangement, mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Je n'étais toujours pas habitué à ses sautes d'humeur, et je me laissais surprendre à chaque fois.

Nous chantâmes en dansâmes encore, et je commençais à regretter que Nino et les autres ne soient pas là, avec nous. Après nous être bien défoulés, il jeta la bouteille de champagne vide à la poubelle.

Sho : J'ai commandé un repas chez le traiteur pour ce soir. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Moi : C'est dommage de commander alors que c'est mon anniversaire... :'(

Sho : Bah, j'allais pas squatter ta cuisine...

Moi : Tu squattes déjà mon salon, alors...

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice puis il regarda sa montre et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Moi : Comment tu sais qu'il est déjà là ?

Sho : Il est très ponctuel.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur plongé ans le noir puis fit un signe de la main à quelqu'un avant de sortir sur le pallier. Quelques instants plus tard, je perçus un discret « Merci Riida ». Tout devint encore plus clair pour moi en cet instant. Tout le groupe était au courant que je passais la soirée de mon ''anniversaire'' avec Sho. Enfin... je supposais que c'était le cas. Sho était effrayant de génie. Réussir à monter un plan aussi complexe... Il était vraiment exceptionnel.

Sho revint ensuite à l'intérieur avec des plats qui dégageaient de très agréables odeurs de gyozas, soupe miso, et okonomiyakis encore chauds. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse, ouvrit un petit sac allongé qui contenait deux paires de baguettes et m'en tendit une.

Moi : Tu peux m'expliquer comment tout ça est encore chaud alors qu'Ohno habite quasiment de l'autre côté de la ville ?

Sho : Il s'est incrusté chez Jun. Mais c'est moi qui ai préparé tout ça, ils n'ont fait que les cuire.

Moi : T'es complètement fou...

Sho : Je sais.

Nous commençâmes alors à manger. Ses gyozas étaient sûrement les meilleurs que j'ai pu manger de toute ma vie. L'okonomiyaki était aussi très savoureux, et parfaitement cuit. Ne parlons pas de la soupe miso qui était d'une légèreté déconcertante. Les plats se retrouvèrent vides avant que j'ai eu le temps de me rendre compte que j'en avais au moins avalé la moitié.

Repus, je me laissai aller contre le dossier du canapé, non sans avoir félicité Sho pour ses talents culinaires. Il me sourit en retour, amenant la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine. Je commençais à être un peu fatigué, après avoir autant gesticulé plus tôt dans la soirée. Après avoir tout nettoyé, Sho revint vers moi, les mains cachées derrière son dos, un regard malicieux sur le visage.

Sho : J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Moi : Fallait pas... C'est même pas mon véritable anniversaire...

Sho : Ferme les yeux et pose une main sur tes genoux, paume en l'air.

Déconcerté, j'obéis. La musique des NEWS, _Dancin' in the Secret_, battait si fort à mes oreilles que je n'entendis absolument rien de ce qu'il préparait. Il me fit pivoter vers le côté du canapé sur lequel il se trouvait et saisit ma main ouverte avec délicatesse pour la poser sur... quelque chose de chaud et doux. Je tâtai, du bout des doigts, pour deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Une idée me traversa l'esprit, mais ça ne pouvait être ça. Il lâcha ensuite ma main et attendit.

Ce que j'avais sous les doigts semblait avoir une forme connue. Mais je ne trouvais pas. Ou peut-être ne voulais-je pas trouver ? Je ne savais pas. J'avais encore trop de réactions incertaines. A un endroit, je sentis une sorte de fossé qui se profilait à quelques centimètres du sommet de la chose. Le relief qui suivait était dur et solide. Je continuai de faire glisser mes doigts sur ce doux velours et arrivait à une étendue plane. Je sentis de petits élancements taper contre ma paume. Mon coeur partir brutalement dans une course folle. Ce rythme sous mes doigts venait de réveiller mes sens. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais c'était plaisant à toucher. C'était doux, chaud, à la fois solide et fragile. Et c'était vivant.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, sentant la chaleur de mon coeur affolé monter jusqu'à mes joues, et je le vis.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tels deux soucoupes. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Je devais être en train d'halluciner. J'avais la main posée sur le torse musclé de Sho, qui me souriait son contentement. Je retirai vivement mes doigts et détournai les yeux de son visage.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fous torse nu ? Rhabille-toi !

Sho : C'est exactement la réaction que j'attendais.

Moi : Eh ?

Je me tournai de nouveau vers lui, incertain. Il posa son t-shirt sur la table basse avec une expression insondable.

Sho : Tu réagis comme ça pour te protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Bien sûr que non, c'est parce que-

Sho : Arrête de te voiler la face. Accepte ce que tu es et ce que tu ressens.

Moi : Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu me teste encore une fois ?

Sho : Non. Je suis ton cadeau. Fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Moi : Te force pas à faire ça pour moi. Tu n'y gagneras rien.

Après mes mots, son regard s'assombrit soudainement, et devint aussi noir que celui d'un meurtrier. Son sourire avait disparu, et il fronçait les sourcils avec colère. Avec un geste brusque, il me saisit le bras et me tira vers lui. Je me débattis, essayant d'échapper à sa poigne de fer qui me torturait le poignet. Je tirai, pour me dégager, mais il résista, ne voulant pas lâcher prise.

Moi : Sho ! Lâche moi !

Je voulais me dégager, fuir ce monstre qui avait joué avec mes sentiments.

J'avais de nouveau peur.

Alors qu'il me tirait de nouveau vers lui, je brandis mon autre main pour l'arrêter. Elle se posa sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son coeur. Sous mes doigts tremblants, je sentis de vifs et puissants battements de coeur.

Se pouvait-il que je sois complètement à côté de la plaque ?

J'eus une seconde d'hésitation, et Sho en profita pour amplifier son geste. Je glissai vers lui, le coeur battant, une bouffée d'angoisse montant en moi.

Je le percutai. Nos cœurs rentrèrent en contact. Ainsi que nos lèvres.

Les siennes étaient douces, fortes, et perverses. Je sentis mon esprit basculer, et je m'attendis à ce que ma raison s'envole. Mais elle resta là, bien ancrée, et c'est de ma propre volonté que mes mains se posèrent sur le dos nu de celui qui avait réussi à réveiller mon coeur. Ses paupières étaient fermées, et ceci fit naître en moi en sentiment de frustration. Je voulais voir ses yeux. Je voulais voir s'ils étaient ceux de mes rêves. Son nez effleura le mien, ce qui créa, par ce contact anodin, une décharge électrique qui fit battre mon coeur encore plus fort. Ses battements étaient de plus en plus puissants, élançant à chaque fois des frissons à la surface de ma peau. C'est alors que je compris toute la différence entre ces deux journées. Nino était amoureux. Mais Sho était bien plus que ça. Sho était passionné. Ses sentiments étaient si forts qu'ils réussirent à me traverser de part en part.

D'un coup de mâchoire expert, il ouvrit nos lèvres et laissa sa langue rencontrer la mienne, encore timide. Il vint vers moi, comme s'il voulait réduire toujours plus de distance entre nous, et je tombai en arrière, me retrouvant allongé sur le canapé, Sho au-dessus de moi, ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage flamboyant. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes qui cherchaient à en avoir un peu plus, et il reprit son souffle. Ses paupières se soulevèrent avec un mouvement gracieux, laissant sortir l'étincelle de ses pupilles, cette flammèche que j'aimais tellement. Mais son regard avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à d'habitude. Il était pétillant, surprenant, et extrêmement aimant. Sho m'aimait. C'était pourquoi il avait monté ce plan. C'était pourquoi il avait aidé Nino à se rapprocher de moi. C'était pour mieux me séduire par la suite. Il avait été brillant, très intelligent. Son plan avait presque fonctionné comme il l'avait souhaité.

Oui, presque.

Reprenant son souffle, Sho m'adressa un sourire éblouissant. Il était heureux.

Sho : Je t'aime tellement, Masaki.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

Son plan avait presque fonctionné comme il l'avait souhaité.

Oui, presque.

Sho me sourit, m'avoua ses sentiments passionnés, et replongea vers moi. Ça ne le dérangeait donc pas que je reste insensible à ses baisers ? Je n'y avais toujours pas répondu. Peut-être que ma raison était encore trop ancrée dans mon esprit.

Il m'avait presque séduit.

Oui, presque.

Parce qu'en réalité...

Sho posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur moi, mais cette fois-ci sur l'arc de ma mâchoire, et l'embrassa. Sa langue pointa entre ses dents et il goûta avidement ma peau en inspirant profondément pour en humer la saveur.

...celui que j'aimais...

Je ne faisais absolument rien. J'étais passif. Je voyais les pupilles flamboyantes de Sho danser devant mes yeux. Il se tourna alors vers ma gorge et la boutonnière de ma chemise. Ses doigts se posèrent dessus, cherchant à défaire les boutons tandis que ses cheveux noirs effleuraient mon visage. Je saisis ses doigts avec vivacité. Il tourna son visage surpris vers le mien.

Celui que j'aimais, depuis toujours...

C'était lui.

C'était cet homme.

C'était Sho.

Je fondis sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et les pressèrent contre les miennes.

C'était si bon.

De sentir celui qu'on aime près de soi.

Mes rêves et mes hallucinations volèrent en éclat. Je ne voyais plus que la réalité. Je ne voyais plus que Sho.

Tandis que ma langue partait rencontrer la sienne, mes mains s'agrippèrent à son dos nu. La douceur de sa peau me fit frissonner alors que je sentais sous mes doigts sa musculature.

Il finit par y répondre. Enfin. Ses mains revinrent vers mon torse et ma boutonnière s'envola. Il posa ses doigts sur moi, appréciant la forme de mes muscles contractés par les émotions, ainsi que la puissance des battements de mon coeur. Bien que je sois allongé, il réussit à faire glisser ma chemise de mes épaules. Je repliai mes jambes et amenai mes genoux de part et d'autre de son bassin, que j'emprisonnai ensuite.

L'une de mes deux mains jusqu'à ses cheveux et s'y accrocha avec force alors qu'il séparait nos lèvres et plongeait son visage vers ma gorge. Il y posa plusieurs baisers d'une extrême douceur avant de remonter vers mon épaule en laissant sa langue humidifier ma peau. Arrivé au sommet, il planta ses dans dans le muscle, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur tandis que j'enfonçai mes ongles dans son dos. Je fermai les yeux. Cette douleur était excitante. J'aimais ça.

Les battements de mon coeur s'amplifièrent, créant un halo chaleureux autour de lui. Une partie monta jusqu'à mes joues et mes lèvres déjà brûlantes, tandis que le reste descendis dans mon bas-ventre. Je sentais la tension monter, nos gestes devenaient plus tremblants à mesure que l'excitation nous gagnait.

Moi : Sho...

J'avais murmuré son nom. Pas pour lui faire comprendre mes sentiments, mais parce que le feu se propageait tant en moi que me retenir était une torture. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de baisers.

Sho : Je sais... moi aussi...

Le soulagement s'empara de moi et mes mains se ruèrent alors vers la ceinture et le pantalon de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Il fit de même pour moi, et c'est ainsi que nos véritables ébats commencèrent, alors que je perdais toute notion d'espace et de temps tant le plaisir était intense.

_PS : Un chapitre très très court ! Mais la suite arrive tout de suite ! Reviews please ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

Après avoir satisfait nos désirs mutuels, l'excitation descendit. Mais elle ne disparu pas. Nous étions tous deux sur le canapé, la peau moite, et entièrement nus.

Je voulu le prendre contre moi, pouvoir l'enlacer et le sentir contre mon coeur, mais le canapé étant trop étroit pour nous deux, je lui proposai de terminer cette fabuleuse nuit dans ma chambre.

C'est ainsi que je montai sur mon lit, allumant la chaîne hi-fi se trouvant à côté pendant que Sho éteignait celle du salon, et récupérai ses CD pour me les amener.

Comme seule source de lumière les voyants lumineux de l'appareil, il se coucha près de moi alors que la musique démarrait sur une compilation de mes chansons préférées.

_Water Dance, KAT-TUN._

La mélodie était belle et passionnée.

Me faisant face, Sho scruta mon corps avec un sourire satisfait.

Sho : Jamais je n'aurai pu penser que tu serais aussi doué pour ta première fois avec moi.

Je souris. Il avait raison. Mon corps avait réagi naturellement à ses mouvements et ses baisers. Je caressai doucement son beau visage du bout des doigts, appréciant ses contours gracieux. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et l'amena sur ses lèvres pour embrasser ma paume.

Je l'aimais.

Plus que tout en ce monde.

Je l'aimais.

Il porta ensuite ses doigts sur mes côtes et m'effleura, dessinant des motifs improvisés, s'aventurant parfois sur mon dos ou mon ventre.

_Catch me..._

Comme en réponse aux paroles de la chanson, je pris Sho contre moi et enfouis mon visage dans ses bras. Je pouvais sentir les battements de son coeur contre ma joue. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Les siens brillaient et scintillaient. Ils étaient beaux, profonds, vifs, et éperdument amoureux. Peut-être pouvait-il lire la même chose en moi. Sho était celui qui m'était destiné.

_Kiss me..._

Je ne pouvais résister à ces appels. Je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes et sentis encore cette avidité s'emparer de moi. Je n'étais pas assez satisfait. Je voulais plus. Je le voulais encore plus.

_Take me..._

A peine nos langues étaient-elles entrées en contact que je passai au dessus de lui, les genoux de part et d'autre de son bassin, enfoncés dans la couverture. Je vis encore son regard aimant, ce qui me donna d'avantage l'envie de le sentir contre moi et à l'intérieur de moi.

La nuit n'étais pas encore finie.

Notre baiser s'intensifia, ainsi que nos caresses, tandis que la chanson entamait son ultime refrain. D'un coup de reins, Sho nous fit basculer et nous échangeâmes nos positions. Me retrouvant sous son corps parfait, je cherchai de nouveau ses lèvres en le tirant vers moi. Il s'approcha ainsi, faisant entrer nos corps et nos bassins dans un contact excitant. Je lâchai sa nuque, saisit son visage entre mes doigts et l'embrassai avec plus de force et de passion. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, pour reprendre son souffle, il prononça les mots les plus marquant à ce jour, hors d'haleine.

Sho : J'ai le coeur qui va exploser...

A peine avait-il reprit sa respiration qu'il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur moi.

L'amour qu'il me portait était extraordinaire. Jamais je n'avais vu un homme autant aimer un autre être humain, et j'avais l'impression que je ne méritais pas de partager ses sentiments.

Bien au contraire ! C'était un honneur que d'être aimé ainsi ! Et je comptais le lui retourner.

Nous continuâmes à nous satisfaire ainsi durant plusieurs heures, puis, exténués, nous tombâmes de sommeil.

Je me réveillai, le lendemain matin et, encore dans les vapes, je cherchai la présence de Sho à côté de moi, mais je ne le trouvai pas. Soudainement paniqué, je me redressai et le cherchai dans la chambre. J'étais seul. Affreusement seul. Mais des voix me parvenaient à travers la porte entrebâillée et je reconnu le timbre de Sho qui me fit frémir. Je quittai alors mon lit et saisis des habits au hasard parmi ceux qui étaient sur une chaise, et m'habillai. J'ouvrai les volets et la fenêtre, puis sortis vers l'animation. Sho était là, souriant, accompagné de Jun et Ohno. Nino n'étais pas là. Étonné d'avoir de la visite, je passai la main dans mes cheveux et les rejoignaient sans comprendre.

Sho : Gomen... je les ai invité sans permission...

Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Je m'assis sur le canapé, à côté de Sho, en face de nos deux coéquipiers qui étaient installés sur l'autre. Jun et Ohno s'échangèrent un regard amusé et complice.

Jun : Disons qu'on est venu fêter ton arrivée dans Arashi.

Moi : Euh... tu parles de quoi, là ?

Sho : Ah... tu n'étais pas au courant ? Pour Jun et Riida.

Moi : Au courant de quoi ?

Jun : Ben ça doit faire à peu près quatre ans qu'on est ensemble, maintenant.

Moi : Majide ?

Je pris mon visage dans mes mains. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais foutu durant toutes ces années ?

Sho : Pour que tu comprennes mieux, je vais tout récapituler. Il y a de ça environ cinq ans, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai découverts ton attirance pour les hommes, et j'ai aussitôt sauté sur l'occasion pour guetter le moment où tu t'en rendrais compte. Comme il ne se passait rien, plusieurs mois plus tard, j'en ai parlé à Jun qui m'a alors avoué qu'il aimait Riida. Je l'ai aidé en apprenant que celui-ci éprouvait les mêmes sentiments pour Jun. C'était il y a quatre ans. Puis, plus rien n'a changé jusqu'à ce que Nino vienne m'avouer qu'il t'aimait. C'était il y a un an. J'ai alors pris plus de dix mois pour élaborer un plan d'attaque. Je ne voulais pas te laisser à Nino. Je t'aimais trop pour ça. Comme tu peux le voir, tous les cinq, nous aimons les hommes.

Moi : Attends, c'est bien beau de dire que Jun et Ohno sont ensemble depuis quatre ans, et qu'on s'aime aussi. Mais pour Nino ? Il se retrouve seul en fin de compte...

Jun : On a eu beaucoup d'occasion pour tester ses sentiments à ton égard, et ils ne sont pas si forts que ça. Comparés à ceux de Sho, je veux dire. Il trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre.

Moi : Et ben... Quelle histoire !

Après avoir bavardé pendant une demi-heure, Jun et Ohno nous quittèrent et rentrèrent chez eux. Nous étions en congé et nous étions bien résolus à en profiter le plus possible.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, après avoir pris un petit déjeuner un peu tardif en tête à tête avec Sho, je vis un message accroché à la porte de ma chambre qui était curieusement de nouveau plongée dans le noir.

_It's Sho time._

_PS : Et voilà ! c'est fini ! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci de m'avoir lue !  
_


End file.
